Deseos
by Yami Moto
Summary: Yami y Yugi, 2 jovenes que han sido vampiros por siglos.....un dia los conmueve a ambos y ahora les ha entrado un deseo.....el de ser humanos.....
1. La vida de un vampiro

Hola a todos!!!!! Cuando tengo inspiración.......nada me detiene!!!! MWUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Ejem.... ADVERTENCIA: Este fic no tiene que ver nada con la saga de EMS (Expresar mis sentimientos), este es un fic nuevo. El fic solo tiene unas cuantas cosas en comun con la saga como ejemplos, estan: que estan en Egipto igual que en la saga y que igual es en el futuro. Summary: Yami y Yugi, dos vampiros jóvenes que han sido inmortales desde hacer siglos.....pero un deseo les entra.....el de ser humanos......  
  
Coming Soon! EMSP 8: Una HIJA de los dioses Summary: Jas experimentaba con unos espermas de sus padres, una noche cuando dormía, la computadora entendió mal las instrucciones convirtiendo los espermas de Yugi, Ryou y Marik convirtiéndolos en un solo óvulo, igualmente fusionando los de los Yamis para hacer un solo esperma. Ahora Jas tiene una hermana.......que pasara?  
  
EMSP 4: Un hijo de los dioses capi 8: La historia de la familia, los poderes de Jas florecen.  
  
Summary: la historia de Yugi, Yami y los demás desde el antiguo Egipto es explicada (la historia según la saga) mas tarde los poderes de Jas se empiezan a desarrollar de forma mas rápida gracias a la presión que le da Yami Marik a su pobre hijo.....  
  
Ahora al fic. Y por lo que mas quieran......DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Deseos  
Capítulo 1: La vida de un vampiro  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: por que tardaste tanto Yami?  
  
Yami: por que crees? Tuve que comer........y tu necesitas alimentarte, Yugi  
  
Yugi: (niega con la cabeza) me niego a hacerlo Yami. No me gusta matar gente, desde que soy un vampiro nunca he querido......pero algo dentro de mi me dice "quiero..." y cuando veo ese liquido.... no me puedo controlar.....no quiero seguir matando.....si pudiera no bebería mas.....  
  
Yami: hace días que no comes.....no te quiero perder Yugi....sabes que te amo..... (Se sienta al lado de Yugi) anda, toma de la mía...yo ya comí..... (Abriéndose una herida en su cuello)  
  
Yugi inevitablemente pudo oler la sangre, los ojos se le tornaron amarillos y sus dientes caninos crecieron, volteo a ver a Yami y lo vio con la cabeza hacia un lado dejando indefensa una pequeña herida en su cuello de donde salía abundante sangre.....  
  
Yugi: no....no....no quiero.....no lo haré.....  
  
Yami: no te puedes resistir Yugi......hazlo  
  
Yugi cerró los ojos aun resistiéndose....pero no se pudo resistir....se acercó a el cuello de su amado enterrando sus colmillos empezando a beber aquel liquido rojo.....Yami lanzó una mueca de dolor al sentir los filosos colmillos de Yugi enterrarse en su piel.....  
  
Yugi bebía y bebía hasta que finalmente se separó de Yami viendo lo que habia hecho.....  
  
Yugi: (con lagrimas en sus ojos) no lo puedo evitar Yami.....por que....por que Yami?  
  
Yami: a mi me pasó lo mismo.....cuando era joven......  
  
Yugi: como lo superaste?  
  
Yami: empecé a controlarme, a no perder la conciencia....me resistía y así lo hice mas seguido hasta que finalmente logre controlarme, pero aun así tuve que seguir bebiendo.  
  
Yugi: aunque esta vida es difícil y dolorosa, le doy gracias a Ra de que este contigo. (le da un beso a Yami)  
  
Yami: y yo le agradezco el tenerte a ti mi hikari...  
  
Yugi: que haremos mañana Yami?  
  
Yami: no se, necesitamos ir de compras.  
  
Yugi: pero no sospecharan? Ya sabes que aun como humanos nuestros colmillos no cambian.  
  
Yami: ya se me ocurrirá algo...  
  
^^^^^Â la mañana siguiente.....^^^^^  
  
El calido sol de Egipto entró por la ventana de una recamara en una casa a fueras de El Cairo despertando a un joven de 18 años. Yami dormía tranquilamente con su pequeño hikari a su lado, La luz del sol lentamente entró por la ventana, cuando la luz tocó los ojos de Yami, este acurucó su rostro en el pecho de Yugi con tal de no despertarse.....  
  
Yami: ..........mmmm.......5 minutitos mas.......por favor.......  
  
Yugi: mmm.......no quierodespertar!......WHY???!!!  
  
Yami y Yugi abrieron los ojos de mala gana, pero como el sol les daba directamente en el rostro, al abrirlos, sintieron un dolor agudo....  
  
Yami /Yugi: ....mmm......ARRGGG!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! MIS OJOS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ambos se pusieron boca abajo, ya que sus cabellos tapaban la luz del sol, aun en la poco oscuridad que había, poco a poco lograron abrir los ojos encontrándose el uno al otro....  
  
Yugi: mmmm.....buenos dias Yami....  
  
Yami: buenos dias mi Yugi.....  
  
Yugi: ay, esto es lo que mas odio del sol.  
  
Yami: pero es mejor a que el sol nos queme y derrita la piel no crees?  
  
Yugi: si, es mejor.....  
  
Yami: no me quiero levantar......  
  
Yugi: pero bueno....que se puede hacer......asi es la vida de un vampiro.  
  
Yami: asi es.....  
  
Entonces, Yami y Yugi se visten y se ponen lentes oscuros para empezar el dia.......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... (CONTINUARA.........)  
  
Que les pareció el inicio de mi fic?  
  
Como ya sabran, YGO en comic terminó. Ya sabiamos que tarde o temprano iba a acabar, la pregunta era cuando.  
  
"Everything that has a beginning has an end" (Todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un final")  
  
Pero termina algo y empieza algo nuevo, como en el manga, YGO ternimó, pero ya se va a empezar un tal "Yu-Gi-Oh R"  
  
Que significa el "R"? no se, creo que es regreso o algo.  
  
Pero bueno, por lo que mas quieran......DEJEN REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Masacres en Kaiba Corp

. Etoy muy feliz!!!!!!! Mas de 3 reviews!! . el el de emsp4 solo tuve 1 ;; pero bueno, te todas formas a responder reviews!!!!  
  
Ana-91: gracias por tu review . y el mail que te envie.....lo dije desde mi corazon..... Yugi: fui yo quien te dio la idea..¬¬ yo: callese! Ejem....pero bueno, enserio! Me salio del corazon.  
  
Xanxisk: ok, lo continue gracias por tu review  
  
Dark-magician.girl-din: jejeje, me hiciste reir.... Respondiendo a tus preguntas: si todavía no se si, este fic tendra muchos giros no lo se (esto fue lo que me hizo reir) bueno, si quieres te pondré como dice tu nombre, te pondría como la Maga Oscura!! El trabajo incluye seguro dental, seguro de vida y $0.00 de sueldo ( no como cress) y no te preocupes por si estas loca, yo tambien lo estoy, y estoy orulloso de serlo.....ARRIBA LOS LOCOSSSSS!!!! O.O Ho, ejem......bueno gracias por tu review!! Y oye yo tambien tengo una pregunta: tienes al mago oscuro como novio? Yugi: O.O yo: ves? Toy loco   
  
Ok, saludos a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero he estado ocupado ayudando una amiga mia y me han dejado mucha tarea.  
  
Para los interesados en EMSP 4, lamente decirles que he hecho unos cambios y subire 2 capis y no uno. Ahora quiero presentarles a alguien que desde este capi me va a acompañar, y es nada mas ni nada menos que mi hikari Yugi!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Hola!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
Publico: ...............................  
  
Yugi: ¬¬  
  
Yami: jijijijijij.......AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ¬¬  
  
Yami: AJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!, pero bueno, Yugi, me harías el honor?  
  
Yugi: sip! Ahora vamos con el fic,  
  
POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN, DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deseos  
Capítulo 2: Masacres en Kaiba Corp.   
  
Yami y Yugi se dirigían a el museo de el Cairo, justo cuando un helicóptero de la Kaiba Corp. Paso encima de ellos.....  
  
(Empieza la musiquita de KC.........n/a: adoro esa musiquita )  
  
Mokuba: Seto pero esto es muy peligroso, Yami no solo te ha vencido, ya es casi imposible de atrapar y mientras Yugi este con el, son invensibles!  
  
Kaiba: no te emociones, es cierto, Yami ahora es casi imposible de atrapar, lo veo y cuando parpadeo ya no esta. Pero con Mr. Wheeler a mi lado (n/a: no es yaoi Setox Joey) como cazador y Yugi creyendo que es su amigo, sera pan comido matarlos a ambos.  
  
Mokuba: pero si ya estan muertos Seto.  
  
Kaiba: bueno, entonces ya no estarán presentes en este mundo  
  
Mokuba: mmm.....no me gusta la idea de que Joey los traicione, después de todo, el ha sido amigo de Yugi desde que estaba vivo. Aunque Yugi no sepa que Joey es un cazador, aun asi......  
  
Kaiba: que?  
  
Mokuba: que no podemos dejarlos en paz Seto? Solo hay 4 muertes en Egipto por semana y somos 1 millon!  
  
Kaiba: que no entiendes Mokuba? Los vampiros no meceren estar aquí, ya estan muertos, no deben de caminar con los que estamos vivos.  
  
Mokuba: pero que harias si fueras uno de ellos ehhh? Que harías Seto, dime que harias?  
  
Kaiba: eso es absurdo, no soy un vampiro y no lo seré Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: tu solo piensas en matarlos a todos, pero los matas por que tu tienes un punto de vista, ellos tienen otro. El problema Seto, es que no te pones en el lugar del otro, no ves las cosas desde el punto de vista de un vampiro, tu lo ves desde el punto de vista del cazador. Por eso no les tienes piedad  
  
Kaiba: asi debe de ser, para que no escapen  
  
Mokuba: pero ni les das el 10% de probabilidad de que escapen! Mandas 800 grupos con 10 hombres cada uno a buscar por todo Egipto!  
  
Kaiba: si estas del lado de los vampiros, por que no te vas con ellos? O por que no te sales de casa y dejas que te muerda uno?  
  
Mokuba: yo nunca dije que quería ser uno de ellos, solo digo que hay que dejarlos en paz. Solo te pido hermano, que no los mates.  
  
Piloto: ya estamos por llegar Sr. Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: bien, aterricen de inmediato  
  
Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, los hermanos Kaiba bajaron por un elevador al piso 27 en donde un enorme grupo de señores estaban discutiendo estrategias para aniquilar a sus enemigos...  
  
Kaiba: buenos días señores.  
  
Todos: buenos días señor Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: reporte  
  
C1 (Cazador 1): los vampiros se reproducen rápidamente señor, se esconden en un lugar a 2 km. De aquí, planeamos atacar el lugar en la noche.  
  
Kaiba: bien, cuantos hay ahora?  
  
C1: aproximadamente....  
  
Joey (interrumpiendo) 4 mil Kaiba.  
  
Mai: y 1 500 estan en ese lugar  
  
Kaiba: miren quien llego, el perro y su novia  
  
Joey: dame una razon para no renunciar y advertirle a nuestros rivales que quieres hacer una masacre ahí.  
  
Kaiba: por que eres comandante, el mejor cazador que tengo, tengo mucha paciencia al tener perros en este lugar y tienes un buen sueldo.  
  
Joey: .........  
  
Kaiba: por que te dare un aumento si mantienes tu hocico cerrado.  
  
Joey: entonces me quedo  
  
Kaiba: ¬¬  
  
En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí....  
  
Yami y Yugi se encontraban atrás del museo, en donde había un bote de basura.....  
  
Yugi: despejado  
  
Yami levantó la tapa del basurero en donde se podia ver una especie de entrada que llevaba al fondo de la calle...  
  
Yami: tu primero  
  
Yugi: y tu?  
  
Yami: oye, he escapado a 20 cazadores ileso  
  
Yugi: hmmm....pero no te confies Yami  
  
Yami: nunca lo hago  
  
Se besan y Yugi da un salto hacia el basurero y cae hacia la nada  
  
Yugi: yooohoooo!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: showtime (también se avienta)  
  
Abajo.....  
  
Todos: faraón, bienvenido  
  
Yami: ¬¬ ok, entonces....cual es el reporte?  
  
V1: lo único que pudimos hacer fue poner 14 micrófonos en KC  
  
Yugi: y que han podido recibir?  
  
V2: ya saben donde nos reunimos, planean hacer una masacre y matarnos a todos ahí.....  
  
Yami: ese Kaiba.......  
  
-RIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
V3: alo?  
  
En KC.....  
  
Mokuba: hola?  
  
V3: si, que pasa?  
  
Mokuba: planean atacarlos ahora, y van en grupos de 20 cada uno, tengan cuidado, ya intente hacer que Seto entre en razon pero fue inútil, esta dispuesto a aniquilarlos.  
  
V3: gracias por el reporte Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: no hay de que.  
  
Yami: que que paso?  
  
V3: esta confirmado faraón, Kaiba quiere atacarnos esta noche.  
  
Yugi: hay que darles una sorpresa  
  
Yami: estoy de acuerdo. Organicen 8 grupos de 30, alrededor de la fabrica, 4 que vigilen la fabrica y que el resto instale bombas y dinamita, es nuestra única oportunidad de vencer a Kaiba. Kaiba quiere una masacre? Le daremos una masacre.  
  
Todos: si!  
  
Y manos a la obra, los vampiros guiados por Yami pusieron bombas, granadas y dinamita en una fabrica de cajas abandonada, en donde se reunían los vampiros para entretenerse.  
  
En la noche.....  
  
En la fabrica de cajas, habia unas luces prendidas, y habia una musica rara. 800 cazadores de la Kaiba Corp. Rodeaban la fabrica, mientras que Kaiba y Mokuba estaban en un helicóptero viendo todo.  
  
Kaiba: y asi es como los vampiros llegan al borde de la extinción.....  
  
Mokuba: (pensando) yo no estaría tan seguro Seto, cantas victoria muy rapido y ese es uno de tus errores.  
  
En un edificio no muy lejos.....  
  
20 personas estaban en la azotea de un edificio viendo absolutamente todo.....  
  
Yami: y bien? Ya esta listo?  
  
Yugi: en unos minutos.  
  
Yami: no tenemos unos minutos! Kaiba entrará en cualquier momento  
  
Yugi: esperate tantito......  
  
Kaiba: (con un radio enfrente de su boca) escudaron delta avance a mi señal.  
  
Radio: esperamos sus órdenes señor Kaiba...  
  
Yami: Yuuuuugiiii.......  
  
Yugi: unos segundos mas.....  
  
Kaiba: están todos listos?  
  
Radio: Nerviosos pero listos, esperando sus ordenes  
  
Kaiba: ahora!  
  
-todos entran haciendo escandalo  
  
Yami: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: yyy...........!  
  
Kaiba: ya estan todos adentro?  
  
Radio: si señor Kaiba.....pero....  
  
Kaiba: pero que?  
  
Yugi: ya!  
  
Radio: esta vacio señor Kaiba, no hay nadie!  
  
Yami: AHORA!!!!!!  
  
Yugi presiona un boton rojo haciendo que la fabrica explote en mil pedazos  
  
-KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaibia: QUE?! (ve la fabrica explotar)  
  
Yami/Yugi/compañeros: si!!!!!!woooohoooo!!!!!!vieron eso?  
  
Kaiba: .......ayá!!!!! quien esta ahí!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: nosotros Kaiba! Si nos quieres matar, no sera tan facil........  
  
Kaiba: mal nacido!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: mira quien habla!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! MATENLOS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-TRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Las balas solo traspasaron a Yami .......  
  
Kaiba: que? Hologramas?  
  
Yami: te dije que no nos vencerías tan fácilmente, no puedes rastrear de donde viene esta transmisión. Y ahora que vas a hacer Kaiba? Ya perdiste 800 de tus 2000 cazadores. Si nos atacas, nos defenderemos y.....no, tengo una mejor idea, que tal si nos hacemos mayores convirtiendo a tus cazadores en vampiros, mmm? Y que harán los cazadores, cazarse a si mismos?  
  
Kaiba: esto no ha acabado Yami, esta muy lejos de acabarse.....  
  
Yami: lo se......pero por ahora ya hicimos lo que debimos hacer, asi que adios.....  
  
Mas tarde a las 4 de la madrugada.....  
  
Kaiba estaba de costumbre frente a la computadora cuando pudo ver a alguien acercarse entre la oscuridad....  
  
Kaiba: quien esta ahí!  
  
-SHHHT SHHHHT (carga un arma que tenia en el bosillo)  
  
Yami: Kaiba, tu siempre tan precavido verdad?  
  
Kaiba: pues que esperabas ehh? Que dejara que me mordieras?  
  
Yami: y como sabes que soy el unico en este edificio, y que a tus lados estan 2 de mis compañeros listos para morderte el cuello?  
  
Kaiba: mi sistema de seguridad los detectaria  
  
Yami: entonces por que no me detecto a mi  
  
Kaiba: ........  
  
Yami: tomare eso como una falla en tu sistema´  
  
Kaiba: a que veniste?  
  
Yami: a hacerte una propuesta. Ya viste que destruimos un numero enorme de cazadores, si hubieramos estado en esa fabrica ya habrias tenido tu masacre, sin embargo, no estuvimos y aun asi tuviste tu masacre. Todo porque tu nos quisiste matar, asi que esta es la propuesta: nos atacas, te acatamos con mas fuerza, nos haces nada, te hacemos nada.  
  
Kaiba: ...........  
  
Yami: en otras palabras, queremos hacer la famosa filosofia "vive y deja vivir"  
  
Kaiba: pero ustedes no estan vivos  
  
Yami: eso no es excusa  
  
Kaiba: tengo una mejor propuesta  
  
Yami: te escucho  
  
Kaiba: que tal si te mato ahora, y con tu ADN hago un rastreador y los mato a todos ustedes  
  
Yami (negando con la cabeza) no te das cuenta de lo que te estoy proponiendo Kaiba? Estoy aquí para negociar la paz entre nosotros, tu eres lider de los cazadores y yo soy lider de los vampiros. Vengo aquí, burlando fácilmente tu "seguridad" para proponerte la paz y tu me sales con que me "quieres matar y con mi ADN y cadáver rastreas a los demas y los matas" Esta es tu ultima oportunidad Kaiba, es tu ultima oportunidad para poner fin a esta guerra, simplemte tienes que aceptar y seremos amigos...........Y bien? Que dices?  
  
Kaiba sonríe, se levanta de su asiento, se dirige hacia Yami y le pone una mano en su hombro, Yami claramente no confiaba en Kaiba, asi que mantenia sus instintos y su oído listos para cualquier situación.  
  
Kaiba: Yami, me conoces, cualquier oportunidad la tomo antes de que se me vaya. (mueve la otra mano suavemente)  
  
-Click, Click sht sht....  
  
Yami: ..........  
  
Kaiba: y sabes que (aumentando el tono de su voz) y sabes que nunca aceptaria hacer las paces con alguien muerto para que a la media hora (n/a: expresión) me hagan uno de ustedes, (alejándose de Yami) que garantia voy a tener de que no me van a traicionar o hacerme uno de ustedes?  
  
Yami: tienes mi palabra de honor, si eso llega a suceder te dare la libertad de que me quites el alma ssin ninguna resistencia de mi parte  
  
Kaiba: (riendo suvamente) Yami, algo que he aprendido en mi vida es que nunca, nunca confies en tu enemigo. (truena los dedos)  
  
TRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Con todo y efecto matrix, Yami hace maniobras evasivas esquivando las balas y dirigiendose a la puerta a toda velocidad, al llegar, de una patada la abre y sale como alma que llleva el diablo.  
  
Kaiba: QUE NO ESCAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami (con una radio en frente de su boca)  
  
Yugi: (a traves del radio) como fue  
  
Yami: fracaso del plan A, repito fracaso del plan A, inicien plan B  
  
Yugi: MALDITA SEA! YAMI!!!!!!! SAL DE AHII AHORA!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Y QUE CRESS QUE ESTOY HACIENDO????????!!!!!!!!!! YA ME OYERON PLAN B AHORA!!!!!!!!  
  
-TRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sonido barato de ametralladora)  
  
C1: siganlo, cierren todas las salidas, pero que rayos?  
  
Y de la nada, salen 50 vampiros aventandose sobre los cazadores y clavando sus filosos colmillos en los cuellos de sus enemigos.  
  
C4: AAAARRRRRRRRG!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO NO QUIERO MORIR!!!!!!!!  
  
V4: entonces por que escogste este empleo imbecil, y no vas a estar muerto idiota....o al menos no todavía.  
  
V15: plan B-4 exitoso señor.  
  
Yami: bien, limpiate la sangre que tienes escurriendo  
  
V15: si señor (lame la sangre)  
  
Yami: entonces vamonos.  
  
Kaiba: (seguido por 40 cazadores) QUE NO ESCAPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: PLAN C!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: cual es el plan C?  
  
Yami va vuleta en una esquina con curso fijo hacia una ventana  
  
V 13: ya se cual es el plan C!  
  
Todos: cual?  
  
V 13: salir por la ventana  
  
Yami: asi es, NOW MOVE IT!!!!!  
  
Y asi como lo dijeron, rompieron la ventana y desde el piso 44 saltaron hacia la calle, al tocar el piso, no se rompieron ningún hueso.  
  
Yami: (con un radio) AHORA YUGI, AHORA!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: double aye sir!  
  
Yugi presiona un boton rojo haciendo volar los pisos 44-46  
  
-KABOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: (en el piso 43) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¬¬ para aver sabido, tambien ponemos explosivos en el piso 43.  
  
(n/a: que coincidencia de que Kaiba estuviera en el 43 y no en el 44 no creen?)  
  
Yami: (respirando agitadamente) reporte  
  
V 15: 2 brazos rotos, 3 piernas rotas y 60 necesidades de tomar mas sangre señor  
  
(n/a:  
  
Yugi: a caray! No que no se rompieron ningun hueso?  
  
Yami:   
  
Yugi: ¬¬ )  
  
Yami: que sean 61  
  
Yugi: estan todos bien?  
  
Yami: si, lo malo es que ahora necesitamos tomar sangre. Y sobre todo tu Yugi  
  
Yugi: me niego a hacerlo!  
  
(n/a: Yugi/Yami: O.O Ho que paso???? (malpienselo) )  
  
Yami: (abrasando a Y ugi) entonces la proxima vez que tengamos relaciones, te dare a tomar afrodisíaco, te amarrare a la cama y no me podras complacer.  
  
Yugi: ¬¬ ok  
  
Yami: señores, han hecho un excelente trabajo, vayan a beber y nos vemos después  
  
Todos: (en coro) si señor!  
  
Yami: que dia no cress?  
  
Yugi: si, muy intenso.  
  
Yami: pero que mejor forma de terminar el dia ehh Yugi? (mirada seductora)  
  
Yugi: jijijijij (sonrojado)  
  
Yami:   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....................  
  
Yami: y bien? Que les pareció mmm?  
  
Yugi: a mi me gusto  
  
Yami: a mi tambien  
  
Yami /Yugi:   
  
POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN...........DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
